1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a rotary die cutter. In one aspect, this invention relates to a die cutting insert for a rotary die cutter and to the die itself. In one aspect, this invention relates to a replaceable or interchangeable die cutting insert or combination replaceable and interchangeable die cutting insert for a rotary die used for cutting absorbent articles from a web of material.
2. Background
Rotary die cutters are used in different industries to cut different types of material. For example, rotary die cutters are used to cut paper, cardboard, plastic, laminates formed of two or more layers, absorbent materials such as wood pulp fluff, webs formed from natural or synthetic fibers, cellulose fluff, tissue, cotton, rayon, and various other types of woven and nonwoven materials.
A rotary die cutter includes a rotatable anvil roll cooperating with a rotatable knife shaft assembly. The knife shaft assembly has an outer circumference and at least one die cutter in the outer circumference of the knife shaft assembly. The knife shaft assembly cooperates with the anvil roll to form a nip through which a web of material can pass. As the web of material passes between the nip, the die cutter cuts the material into a predetermined shape.